New Beginnings
by fanficslave
Summary: Luna only wanted to protect her brothers, Ace and Luffy, but now she is going to be executed in front of them. Is Luffy right? Is she giving up? Well, she might have one more trick up her sleeve even with her hands literally tied. It's something that might just bring everyone to their knees (whether they want to or not)!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: One Piece and Fall Out Boys song Phoenix do not belong to me.

It was a bright, sunny day when Luna was dragged up the steps leading to her death, and wasn't that just some sort of symbolism to show how twisted her life is. It only made sense really, because Luna had always been an odd one according to everyone else. Everyone had always made sure to tell her what a 'weirdo' 'freak' she was as if it was possible that she forgot; everyone except her family.

The family she had gained in childhood was just as odd as her, in their own way, and they embraced all of her. "That Luna, she's a weird one," everyone always said. Her brothers taught her to take pride in being different. In the words of her little brother, "If everyone was the same it would be so boring. That's like if you're only allowed to eat one type of food for your whole life and other people have different food but you can only eat your kind! I want lots of different food!" God, she loved him, he was pretty odd himself.

Her thoughts kept jumping around unable to stay on one topic. It only made sense, she was about to die after all.

Her family. She would never see them again. She would never be there stop her idiot brothers from rushing into trouble again. Her eyes were watering but she held back the tears. She promised herself she wouldn't cry. Like hell she would let them see her cry.

She could see the bright sun coming from the doorway at the top of the stairs. She had always loved stormy weather and she hated sunny, happy days. It only made sense really, that it would be sunny the day she died. 'Symbolism's a bitch,' she thought with a small twist of her lips.

Night time and dark, cloudy or rainy days were her idea of paradise. People often talked about how sad and depressed dark and rain made them but she never understood that. It had always made her feel happy and safe in such a calm, good mood. Sunny days, though, she could do without. Her brothers always joked that she must be allergic to the sun since it seemed to drain the life from her, she hated it. It was always too bright, sometimes too hot, and did she mention too bright? Which meant soon when she dies, her afterlife will be bright, sunny days forever. It only made sense really.

She didn't expect anyone to be here to see her die and it was better that way. If her brothers found out, knowing them, they would probably go crazy and actually try to crash Marineford to save her. She wanted them safe. That was why she was here in the first place after all but they probably wouldn't find out until it was over. It was better that way, even if she did want to see them one last time.

Oh, she had no doubt that the Marines had probably been broadcasting her capture and upcoming execution in the paper but her younger brother had never been one to read papers or even listen to any news. In fact, even if you told him news it would be a toss up if he was actually listening. He just didn't care about that stuff.

Her older brother, of course being more mature, would read the paper from time to time for information but she also knew that he was still out away from his crew searching for information and because of that, he likely wouldn't be reading or catching up on any unnecessary news.

The guards on both her sides were now pushing her towards the doorway to the outside. She tried to control her shaking. She would never show weakness to an enemy. Shake it off, hide it, control it. 'Fake it till you make it' was practically her life's motto. So she took a deep breath silently to calm her nerves and straightened her shoulders as she breathed out slowly.

Her long blue hair was loose around her reaching to her waist. Her eyes were just as bright blue as her hair and her long bright blue hair was untamable and always seemed to carry a personality of its own. Some days it would curl up into tight curls hanging all down her back and nothing could straighten them. Other days it would be wavy or straight and she had given up trying to control it. It seemed to change its style with the weather and today it was curled hanging down her back and her bangs hung above her eyes. She was quite short compared to most people around her at about five foot (but she denied it extensively).

The man that she had deemed as uncle, to his immense surprise, used to say that she was like the embodiment of the sea itself, dangerous and beautiful. She flat out called him crazy. Her brothers were crazy strong and usually punched their way into and out of trouble without any problem. She wasn't nearly as dangerous as them but he had just smiled and told her that jumping into a fight with brute force and winning wasn't the only way to win and usually the opponent you never see coming is the most dangerous. She knew she wasn't as strong as them and she was fairly weak in comparison but she wouldn't let the Marines see her acting that way.

She lifted her eyes up from the ground. They thought they had won but she wouldn't ever give them proof of it. She wouldn't let them see her with her head down. With her eyes up, she hardened her eyes and smirked. Bring it on. Death is the last great adventure of life after all.

Luna had been lead to the execution platform and forced onto her knees with her hands still in cuffs and now hooked to the platform. She had ignored the bastard beside her who had started reading her name and crimes. There were way too many Marines here for just a pirate execution but she supposed it was supposed to be some kind of sign or warning to pirates. She did have a high bounty for a new pirate after all at 350 million.

To be fair, the only reason it was that high was because of the couple of marine places she had torn down but in her defense one of them was an accident and the other was self defense. Her brothers had started or joined great crews but she had joined a crew for convenience that was going her way and they were nice enough but after the first accident when she torn down the Marine headquarters the Marines really started following after her crew. In the end her crew betrayed her by dumping her on an island with a large Marine building stationed in hopes that they'd take her and stop following them.

It wasn't a bad plan for them because in normal circumstances she would never have been able to get off the island seeing as it was crawling with Marines everywhere. But instead of trying to escape the Marines before they spotted her (impossible) she went straight to the source before they knew was there. Thanks to the surprise and confusion she was able to bring down the building and use the mess and confusion to steal a boat and escape the island. Ever since then she had decided it best to travel alone for a bit.

She had been ignoring everyone else but she couldn't help but glance out of the corner of her eye to see her grandpa on her right side sitting down. He usually always had a smile but right now he looked more angry than she had ever seen him. Monkey D. Garp. Yep, the Marine hero was her Grandpa, well, not by blood but that didn't matter.

She knew that despite wanting his granddaughter to be a Marine (or a nice housewife for a Marine, "No way in Hell, stop trying to marry me off!") that he still loved her and it would break his heart to see her killed but he was just as stubborn as the rest of the family and he would feel the need to be here. Luna didn't think that anyone else even knew about her being his granddaughter which is exactly what she wanted.

When she had set out at the same time as Luffy, she had decided to take her name Luna and one or two times she had even let some newspaper 'catch wind' of her whole name which was of course a fake name she spread. Luna didn't want to bring more trouble to her grandpa or bring unwanted attention to herself by spreading her very famous name so she thought it would be in her best interest to keep it hidden.

She wasn't born to Monkey D. Dragon and there would be no official thing linking them so the government would have no way of linking them since very few knew about her. Luna always liked to play it close to the chest, you never know when you might need a surprise move.

She zoned out again as they waited for her execution time. She wondered if her brothers knew by now since they would be broadcasting this. She was doing her best not to think about the fact that she would die soon because damnit she wouldn't cry so her mind jumped from topic to topic to keep her occupied. It wasn't hard because even on the best day she could get distracted so easily.

Then she heard a murmur and snapped her mind back to the present. She looked around using only her eyes and saw everyone staring at the ocean in confusion. The jerk on her left stepped forward in confusion. Senpoku? Sen..who cares? Not her.

"What's going on? Are those..ships!? What is this?" jerk said.

Luna looked toward the water in confusion when she saw ships coming closer by the second.

"Are those pirate ships? How the hell did they get in here? How did they get so close without us knowing!? And who the hell are they? Are they coming for her? She doesn't even have a crew!" Senboku yelled. Senbuku?..Senpaku?..Sinbun?..That sounds like food, now she's hungry. They should at least have like a last desserts thing for people about to die. Wait, he made a good point. Who is that and why are they here?

The murmuring was louder now as everyone watched in suspense when suddenly a ship popped up from below the water! It was..

"Is that..the..Moby Dick!? Why the hell is Whitebeard here!?"

You could clearly tell that Marine's were panicking now as they called for reinforcements. They weren't prepared to take on someone so powerful and you could tell some were hoping they weren't here for war.

"She's just some random pirate. There's no way she knows Whitebeard well enough for him to go to war or we would've know about her, right!?" He turned to her and grabbed the front of her shirt. Luna couldn't help but give a wide crazy smile at the desperation she saw leak in his eyes.

"Do you know Whitebeard? Why the hell is Whitebeard here?" He shook her a little.

She couldn't stop herself. She laughed loudly, "Nope. I've never met the man."

"That's second commander 'Fire Fist' Ace!," someone shouted.

Luna saw her older brother, Ace, jump onto the railing of the Moby Dick. Behind him stood some other commanders and crew members.

The tension was growing like crazy and the talking had stopped as Ace glared around at the Marines until the jerk who had Luna's shirt finally let go and got ahold of himself long enough to stand straight.

"We weren't prepared for this. If they want war then we will have to oblige. We can't back down from pirates and I don't even see Whitebeard. We have admirals and vice admirals. We can take out these pirates right now!" He started talking to himself but slowly got louder.

Luna was worried now but she couldn't let them see it. She was here being executed because she wanted to keep her brothers safe! Now one of them was jumping right into trouble! What would Ace say if he found out how she got here? He would be Pissed with a capital P.

Luna had been traveling alone and heard a rumor in a land she was visiting about 'Fire Fist' Ace being there somewhere so of course she went looking for him. While asking around without giving reasons why she was looking for him, someone recognized her from my bounty pictures and heard her questions. After talking for a minute he had told her he went by Blackbeard and he was building a crew.

After recognizing her from her high bounty of course he wanted her for his crew since rumor has it she was alone. She declined, saying she didn't think she needed a crew right now but he tried to convince her otherwise by telling her his plans to capture Monkey D. Luffy and hand him over to the government. As a high bounty rookie, Blackbeard was convinced he could trade Luffy to the government for the open spot of Warlord.

She asked if he really thought that would work just for a rookie like Luffy but he informed her that he hasn't been able to catch up with Luffy yet but he also knew Ace was trailing behind him looking to pay him back for a wrong deed and surely capturing the second commander of the Whitebeard pirates would be enough to get his Warlord status. The crazy laugh he let out told her that he wouldn't stop so she challenged him to a fight under the guise of testing him. She told him she wanted to see how strong he was if he wanted her to follow him and he readily agreed.

During that fight is when she realized his terrifying new Devil Fruit power and knew that she wouldn't be able to beat this power in an all out fight until she knew its weakness. More than that though, she knew that Ace and Luffy would both be blindsided as well and would get captured. So she made a deal. He obviously only cared about getting the Warlord position so she told him to take her, her bounty was more than Luffy's anyway and in exchange for leaving them both alone she would go along willingly.

Man, Ace and Luffy would be so mad if they found out how she came to be here but now he was throwing it all away. She could see in his eyes though that he was determined and nothing would stop him. He finally locked eyes with her.

Ace smirked and tilted his hat up, "Hey little sis, I leave you alone for a little while and look at the trouble you get into." Hearing his voice after so long almost made me cry more than almost dying did. She wanted her big brother.

Before anything else could happen a marine on the ground yelled, pointing up to the sky. In the sky, a ship could be seen falling down to the water. How the hell had it got up there!?

Then a figure could be seen at the front of the ship by the figurehead lion. "HEY, LUUUUU! I'm Here To Save You!" The ship somehow landed safely causing a giant wave and Luna could see her younger brother Luffy standing there with a very rare serious expression. "Hey! I'm gonna kick your ass for thinking you can take my sister!" Luffy yelled at the Marines.

The whole place was dead silent until a yell from next to her, "Sister? Garp, this is another one of your troublesome grandchildren and you DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!?"

Garp seemed to have regained his cheerful drive and he guffawed, "You didn't ask!"

He turned to Luna and growled, "Girl, what's your name? Isn't your full nam-"

Luna laughed interrupting him, "Oh yea, no. I spread a rumor about a fake name so that no one would connect me to my real name." She smirked and said, "Hi, my name is Monkey D. Luna. I'd say it's nice to meet you but we both know that would be a lie."

He turned to Garp practically vibrating with rage, "She's Dragon's daughter? Dragon has a daughter and NO ONE TOLD ME? Those damn D's will be the death of me! Take them all down!" He faced all the marines down below at the end and Luna was left to herself once again.

It was relatively easy to fake being tough in front of jerks like him but on her own she could admit that she was scared for her family. With the Whitebeard pirates and Luffy's crew it seemed the pirates had the advantage since the marines weren't prepared for this. It was supposed to be just another pirate being executed with no one to care about who was being killed. Luna knew that reinforcements would be on the way though and there were admirals and vice admirals there.

She couldn't stand being here ready to die and being forced to watch her family fight for their lives. She would've been mostly alright with dying on her own where no one she knew could see but now that she knew they would be watching it broke her heart because she knew it would hurt them to see it.

Her head was still raised but she had her hair and bangs hanging over her eyes so that no one would see as she closed her eyes to the fighting. She loved watching a good fight normally but not like this. Not when she was about to die and she would have to see the heartbreak and rage on their faces. She didn't want to watch this fight that was so different from all the others so she closed her eyes knowing that her hair would hide her temporary weakness.

She could hear the fighting all over and the shouting back and forth even as she tried to block it out as much as possible. She was doing well with her face blank and eyes shut without anyone knowing. She knew that the jerk next to her had tried to get a rise out of her about the fight but she was doing well and she barely heard him. Until a voice rose so loud above all of the crowd and the fighting.

"LUUUUUUUU!" Luna's eyes snapped open and her head popped up further. She didn't even know when it had started to go down slowly. She spotted Luffy standing tall on the ground and he was so much closer than she expected. He had almost reached the platform. How had he done that and so quickly? Her eyes went wide without her permission. Luffy out of all of them was the one to always smile and grin through everything. He was the one person that you knew didn't have a fake smile either. It was always real but sometimes, rarely, he would get so serious and in that moment was always when she could really see his strength and it always made her feel stronger just by being next to him.

He had that look, more serious than she had ever seen him in his life. Determined, Rage, but no sadness or desperation, not even hope. It was more like he didn't have to hope, because he Knew, he Knew that he would get her out. Her eyes watered once again and again she held them back.

Luffy yelled once again, "Don't you dare give up! You're our sister! We're going to save you no matter what! We won't Ever give up on you so DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP EITHER. FIGHT BAAAACK!"

Luna's eyes got even wider. How did he always do that? How did he always make everything seem so..simple. Maybe it was. Why wasn't she fighting? How was it that he always reminded her to fight, to be happy, just by being himself. She tilted her head up to the sky. Her idiot brothers. They always made her feel this way. Her eyes watered again but she couldn't stop it this time. It was too far gone and the tears rolled down the sides of her face. She wanted her brothers. She wanted her brothers! Fight..Fight!

She felt a need building up in her throat that she hadn't felt in years. She had suppressed it for so long after Ace begged her not to ever let anyone hear her when they were kids. Only them he had said because the world was a bad place and people would want something from her..either her death, or her ability. He made her promise because he said he would never be able to rest easy unless he knew no one would know about it.

The tears rolled down her face and she vaguely heard the marine next to her say something. Fight! It built in her throat and finally she let it loose, snapping her body forward as far as it would go and distantly felt her wrists pull against the chains where they had been chained to each side at some point. She felt the music rushing through her.

"Put on your war paint!" she sang out in a growl.

Back on the ground she saw Luffy with his wide smile back on his face. "LET'S GO!" he yelled at the marines as he rejoined the fight. She spotted Ace a ways away from Luffy grin up at her as he lit up and attacked once again.

"You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down," she yanked forward more in her chains.

"Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground,"

"We are the jack-o-lanterns in July, setting fire to the sky,"

"Here it comes, this rising tide, SO COME ON!"

She watched as all the marines on the ground slowly stopped fighting leaving the admirals and a vice admiral staring around in confusion at the men wondering why they stopped. Jerk next to her started yelling at the men to fight but they paid no attention.

"Put on your war paint!," she growled out and all the marines on the ground began to turn and attack their own men. She watched with a crazy eyed smirk as the chaos spread, finding delight in the fight now.

"Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies,"

"Silver clouds with grey lining,"

"So we can take the world back from a heart attack," she softened her voice and she eyed the men next to her as she noticed them trying to fight the music. She smirked again, they wouldn't last, she could tell.

"One maniac at a time we will take it back,

"You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start,"

"So dance alone to the beat of your heart," Luna watched as the Admirals started fighting their own men, getting tired of trying to talk sense into them or get around them. The marines were fighting each other as the pirates slashed through. It was chaos and she smiled.

"Hey young blood!"

"Doesn't it feel, like our time is running out?"

"I'm gonna change you, like a remix,"

"Then I'll raise you, like a phoenix,"

Luna felt a wave of power in her words as she sang the last line and watched on the battlefield as the fallen marines with injuries began getting up again to fight their fellow marines.

"Wearing our vintage misery,"  
"No, I think it looked a little better on me!,"

"I'm gonna change you, like a remix,"  
"Then I'll raise you, like a phoenix,"

With the wave of power the marines close to her realized it came from her. She would have to finish this in a hurry.

"It's her! She's doing something! She's singing, it's doing something! She's got sea stone cuffs on, how is she doing that? Stop her!"

"Put on your war paint!"

"The war is won, before it's begun," her voice softened to caress them. The two executions stopped their swords in mid motion.

"Release the doves, surrender love," another wave of power released and the two swords dropped to the ground. In the background she could hear people yelling.

"The war is won, before it's begun,"

"Release the doves, surrender love," the two next to her dropped to their knees unwittingly. Slowly they brought out keys to her chains. By the time the other marines reached them her cuffs fell and she was up instantly to the edge of the platform.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY young blood!" She let herself fall off the platform and felt the music through her. She waved her hands and used her devil fruit powers. A giant flower raised from the ground and she landed in the center safely.

Luffy and Ace grinned and ran over to her. She wanted to hug them and just let go but she knew this fight wasn't over yet. They all laughed loudly.

She continued her singing as they fought their way out catching sight of Luffy and Ace's crewmates fighting their way back too. Unfortunately the admirals were quick learners and took much less time now to get rid of both pirates and marines.

They barely made it back to the ships and she ran onto Luffy's ship with Luffy and Ace. She looked over and saw Whitebeard step out onto the deck of his ship and as a final hit to the marines he used his tremor tremor power before all pirates pulled out. She was alive and her family was ok.

She turned to her grinning brothers. The three of them laughed long and loud. She couldn't seem to stop as they hugged. Luffy wrapped himself around her whole body as he always tended to do, even before he got his devil fruit powers. She turned to Ace still laughing and he gripped her in a hug so tight she swears her ribs creaked. He stood up straight still hugging her tight and her feet left the floor while he swung her around. With her head in his chest her laughs suddenly became sobs against her will.

She wanted to say something like how stupid it was that she was crying or that she was happy so she shouldn't cry but she didn't get a chance to. Ace knew, just like he always knew. He just hugged her tighter and she broke down and sobbed for everything. Her fingers gripped him tight as she cried out her fear of dying, her even worse fear for her family, her pain from the beating of the guards, but most of all she cried from joy.

Her family had come for her, because to them she was always worth it no matter how defective she was. Her tears felt rejuvenating, like a new beginning and she couldn't help but feel excited to learn where the new adventure would take her.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that happened after the tearful reunion was Luffy yelling for food, obviously. Laughter at the captain broke through the slight awkward tension that had fallen between the siblings and the rest of the crew. The crew had obviously tried to give them a semblance of privacy by turning away without leaving in case of a surprise attack.

Now they all sat around the kitchen table as Sanji layed down plates of amazing food. Luna felt out of place with all of the magnificent looking food as if she should be in a fancy restaurant instead of a pirate ship.

Well, at least she did feel out of place until Luffy was suddenly already stuffing his cheeks with food making her feel much more comfortable and somewhat normal. She watched with a smile as fights and yelling over food and manners started. She let her plate remain empty while everyone else fought Luffy and Ace to get some food before it was all gone.

This was a habit she had developed as a child. When she met new people like Dadan she didn't feel comfortable enough stealing the food. She would plan to wait until everyone was done getting their share and then get some but it was a fight for survival at Dadan's and she learned to live with rice as she wasn't strong enough to kill anything. At least she did until Luffy and later Ace realized she wasn't hardly eating when she ended up collapsing once. Since then, they made sure she ate enough.

This wasn't the case after she got more comfortable with the people around her. Once she grew closer to the bandits she would jump right into the fray, albeit she was better at sneaking food from others rather than the all out fist fight for food.

As it stood now she was more than happy to watch her brothers smiling and alive. She laughed as Ace stabbed Luffy with his fork and the sound drew Ace's gaze to her. He winked at her before glancing down and a frown took over. While everyone ate or fought and laughed, Ace took some of his food and put it on her plate before returning to the rest of his meal.

Luffy, after seeing what Ace had done, grabbed some of his own and filled the other half of her plate. Then there was an outraged cry as Luffy stole food to replace his off someone else's plate. It was a silent tradition started as children and one that she didn't think she would ever need again but here she was, grown, with her brothers still taking care of her. She smiled softly and dug in.

The others who had noticed this odd action stared in awe. Luffy was sharing food? Luna turned to Luffy on her right as he told her about his crew and their adventures. She was quickly drawn into his tales but on the other side of her, Ace noticed the looks of confusion.

"What was that about?" asked Nami quietly so as not to disturb Luna or Luffy. "Were we too rude about the food? Although with Luffy as a brother I expected her to be more like you two when it came to food."

Ace glanced at his sister seeing her giant smile before he was content enough to turn back to the others.

"No, it's not that. Don't worry about it," Ace said, stuffing his mouth once again.

"As a chef I can't stand by and let someone go hungry or unsatisfied if there's something I can do to help it," Sanji spoke seriously. It was his job, as the chef of this ship, to keep everyone fed and after realizing that a guest had been about to go without a meal he had to see if there was something he could do differently.

Ace swallowed and sighed when he realized he would have to say something to them. It didn't seem like a big deal but he could guess that seeing Luffy of all people sharing his food willingly it must have told them that something was up with what happened. He glanced back to Luffy and Luna, staying silent when he realized Luffy was in the process of finishing the food so he could show her around the ship. Luffy and Luna both stuffed the rest of their food in their mouth and he dragged her out of the room before Ace finally turned back to the others. They sure were determined too, or curious he supposed, seeing as they were all still staring at him waiting. Even the ones who were finished were just waiting.

"Ah. Well it's just that Luna has to get to know people first before she really opens up to them I guess you could say."

There were frowns all around the table. Sanji opened his mouth to respond but Nami spoke up before he could. "What does that have to do with the food?"

"Well," he sighed, "I bet Luffy hasn't told you anything about our childhood, right? He's the type that doesn't think to mention stuff like that."

"You got that right," Sanji grumbled. "We didn't even know he had such a beautiful sister until we went to Marineford. Ahh, beautiful Moon, to be cursed with such a numbskull brother! I'll take care of you Lunaa!"

Ace could clearly see the cook start to daydream about his precious little sister and glared fiercely, lighting his fist with fire. "What was that? I think I misheard you." Ace's hat was tilted down, casting a shadow over his face and Sanji finally snapped out of his daydream only to pale at the sight of an angry brother ready to fry him up like a piece of meat. This was the second commander of the Whitebeard pirates, after all, and he knew when he was beat.

"Yea, what was that, perv cook? Why don't you tell us what you're daydreaming about there," Zoro smirked.

"You wanna fight, moss head? Bring it on. I'll kick your ass!" shouted Sanji.

"You couldn't beat me even if I didn't use even a single sword, curly brows!" Zoro and Sanji were now standing close to headbutting each other, ready to fight.

"Sit down and shut up! Both of you!" Nami shouted.

Zoro scoffed but they both sat and everyone looked back at Ace...only to find his head down on the table.

"HE FELL ASLEEP!"

"Oh dear, I hope the excitement wasn't too much for his injuries."

"Robin, don't say stuff like that! Oh no, he's going to die! Wait, he doesn't have any major injuries!"

"Injuries? Oh no, we need a doctor! Doctor!"

"That's you!"

"Oh yea!"

"What are you guys arguing about?" a voice asked muffled from food.

"Ace is going to die," Usopp answered.

"I am? That sucks! Why am I dying?"

"Because you're-wait, ACE!"

"Oh, it seems he's fine."

"Don't sound so disappointed, Robin!" Usopp shouted.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

…

"She's kind of scary," Ace mumbled, still eating. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Nami massaged her head. "Ok! Ace could you finish what you were saying?"

"What was I saying?"

Nami growled.

"Something about Luffy as a brat," Zoro said boredly.

"That wasn't it at all!" shouted Nami and Usopp. Everyone else laughed.

"Oh right," Ace said blandly.

"Don't agree like he was right!" shouted Nami.

"Our friends are SUPER fired up!"

"Maybe they were 'DYING' to fight some more marines. Although (yohoho) I'm already dead!"

"IDIOTS!"

In fright everyone quieted down and stared at Nami. Everyone finally calmed down, mainly in an attempt to keep Nami appeased. In an attempt to regain a their serious topic of conversation, Nami tried to prod Ace back on track.

"You said Luna doesn't open up quickly to people she doesn't know and it must have something to do with what happened earlier. It has something to do with her childhood?" Nami asked.

"Ah," Ace sighed again getting serious. He was sighing a lot but he thought they would have forgot about this after all that. "Well, the old man Garp pretty much dropped us all with Dadan and the mountain bandits so that's who raised us. Whenever the old man came around it was only for a few hours maybe but he never really came by. Well the bandits didn't raise us either, we pretty much raised ourselves but Luffy and Luna didn't come to live with us at Dadan's until they were about five."

Ace stopped for a minute to get some stronger drink. Everyone looked at each other. That would probably explain a lot, they all thought.

"Well, people weren't exactly kind to people like us. Luffy and Luna had always been alone with only each other and well, you know how people are. To the village people Luna was always different, from her looks to her personality and Luffy had eaten the devil fruit already at age five and told everyone about how he would be a great pirate. So anyway, the attention they got wasn't the good kind. All of us were troublemakers of our own kind I guess.

Not that it matters. It wasn't any big deal and you know Luffy. I don't think he even noticed anything like that but Luna always seemed to get more and more aware of how people acted and treated her. With Luffy and me everyone would mostly be more laid back. I guess it was more of a 'boys will be boys' attitude but I noticed that they were different with Luna. I would actually catch villagers and even the damn old man, always trying to push crap on Luna. Always trying to teach her how to be a lady or some shit because they thought it wasn't good that she was running around with two boys and acting like a boy all the time."

Ace stopped as Sanji let out an outraged rant that he paid no attention to. After eyeing Sanji he continued. "Don't get me wrong, I don't think it's that she cares about any of that crap. That's not her at all and she doesn't care what people think or at least she is really good at hiding it if she does. But she seemed to develop this habit at first at Dadan's. She always had everyone trying to tell her how to act and what to do and at Dadan's the right to eat was a fight for survival. You fought for food and if you were too weak to get any then all you got was a bowl of rice a day."

Ace could see Sanji getting more angry as he talked although he guessed it was easy to see why. "That was fine for Luffy and me and Luffy just brushed everything right off but Luna was so used to being forced to practice manners or something by some shit villagers who pretended they were 'helping' her. I even caught some a time or two forcing her into shit like that. One time she was supposed to wait at the diner for this woman we knew to get off work and I was bored and decided to go by to see if she was still there. When I got there Makino was still working and Luna was out front at a booth where some old woman had decided to join her. Small areas so of course everyone knew each other.

Well, Makino had given Luna a plate of food of course but this old woman was talking shit about young ladies and manners and how she had to help teach her since she didn't have any parents to do it. The woman was lecturing about how to eat and what to do and she wouldn't let Luna eat until Luna learned how to do it perfectly. I tossed that fat old crones food right back in her face," Ace scowled.

"But it doesn't change the fact that stuff like that happened a lot I assume. I caught it a couple times and started keeping an eye out. I think that stopped it right there. Guess they didn't want to be beaten up just for an etiquette lesson," Ace smirked.

His face grew serious. "I think Luna unconsciously felt like it would cause problems if she acted out against it. Luffy has always been naturally troublesome, I guess you could say," Ace laughed.

"If Luffy didn't like something, he'd tell you and he didn't care or understand if it was rude. Luna is a different story though. She usually tries to be polite to people when she meets them. She seems naturally polite until she feels comfortable enough with you to open up so she developed that habit. For a long time at Dadan's when they moved in she would just eat rice because she would try to wait until everyone else ate first but of course there was nothing left and she didn't want to steal any."

Ace could see Sanji bite through his cigarette. Nami and Franky looked angry as well and the others looked a little sad. "Luffy and I would be so caught up in fighting to get food that we never noticed that all she'd eat is one bowl of rice a day until one day we had been running around the forest all day and she overworked herself with so little food and she collapsed. After we found out the reason was because she had been losing weight and not eating right, then we made sure to feed her. We would get some and fill her plate first. It wasn't bad for us since we would just fight someone else for more anyway. But after Luna started to fit in at Dadan's better, it got better and she would fight for her own. I guess she still does it though. Still falls into the habit with people she doesn't know."

Ace drank some more. He was more than a little put out by the topic. "So that's it. So you see, there's nothing wrong or anything like that. If she gets to know you guys better then she'll start eating just like normal."

Sanji was still furious. As a chef, the idea of withholding proper nourishing food like that, especially to children, was appalling and he couldn't stand the idea that such a beautiful young lady had gone through that. His hair hid his eyes from view as he lit another cigarette. "So what you're saying is if I just make separate plates of food she'll eat just fine?"

"Yep, that's about the jist of it. Dang, and with all that talking I should've just said that to start with."

Zoro snorted, "Some of these idiots would've been way too nosy to let it go."

"Who are you calling nosy, seaweed brain? In case you haven't noticed, you were still sitting here waiting on the story too!"

"Who are you calling seaweed brain, crappy cook? And I just didn't want to get up yet! I wanted more to drink!"

Everyone looked at Zoro plainly, "Of course that's why he's still here."

"Hey Sanji! We need food!" Luffy barged in.

"You just ate!"

Ace looked on with a smile as Luna trailed behind Luffy and sat beside Ace leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I forgot how much it wears me out to run around with Luffy," Luna laughed.

Ace laughed. "You've gotta get up your Luffy tolerance again," he teased.

"Gods help us all," she muttered good naturedly. "Ah, by the way, I forgot to ask but where are we heading? Are you going to go back to your crew right now?" She asked everyone but directed more towards Ace at the end.

Luffy cut in to the conversation. "Ah, we're going to the Sabaody Archipelago. We were heading there before we heard the news and we have a couple of friends who are supposed to meet us there to help show us around."

Ace smiled at his sister knowing she wanted more time with him and the feeling was mutual. "I already talked to Marco real quick on the way out of the battle and told him I would be coming with you guys until we got to an island. I'll get ahold of them at Sabaody and head off to meet them but until then you'll just have to put up with me, sis."

"How sad," she exclaimed but her grin about to break her face gave her away. She hugged him from the side. When he hugged her back, she squeezed tighter inciting a hug war like no other until she finally conceded defeat with a choked laugh. "I give, I give."

Luna turned to see Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky looking at her. Sanji was making a snack for Luffy (who was drooling over food) and Zoro had predictably gone to nap after all the food while Robin read her book at the table. "Ah, so what has your dear captain told you about me?"

The others seemed to fidget for a minute. "We didn't even know he had a sister!" Nami finally burst out, glaring at Luffy.

Luna stared for a minute. "Wait, so when did he tell you he had a sister? Like, 'hey guys I have a sister who's about to be killed so let's go save her!'?"

Sanji scowled at the rubber man now eating again. "If only. We found out in the middle of the battle."

"Wait wait wait, so..let me get this straight," she said with a blank face, "Luffy says something like 'Hey we're going to save this random girl from being killed.' and everyone just goes 'Ok, lets kick Marine ass!' and that's it? No questions asked?" Luna starred.

"Yea, pretty much," Nami and Usopp muttered.

Luna's mouth opened slightly and then she collapsed against Ace in loud laughter. "Oh my god! That's great!" She giggled. "That's such a Luffy thing to do! HAHAHA. I can't believe you, Luffy!"

Luffy looked up, finally done with his food. "What? What's so funny?" he tilted his head in confusion.

Luna tried to control her laughter. "You really have found a great crew haven't you, Luffy?" She finally stopped her laughter and smiled at Luffy.

Luffy grinned back laughing, "Yep! Hey you're gonna be on my crew now right? It'll be great!"

Luna smiled sadly, "Sorry Luffy but I don't think so. They are great but they're your crew and this is your adventure. I need to find my own."

Luffy frowned. He didn't like it but he could understand what she meant so that was that. "Ok. But if you change your mind, come back! Don't go getting caught anymore, ok?"

Luna laughed. "Ok. You got it."

Ace looked at her seriously. Speaking of getting caught. He knew Luffy would overlook details but Ace wasn't nearly so negligible and he knew there must be more to the story. How had she gotten caught? If it was Luffy he would understand because Luffy might be more physically strong than Luna but he was also incredibly reckless and spontaneous much like him. Luna was completely different though. She didn't like being the center of attention too much and she was always more careful. He would get the story, eventually. Right now she was happy and it wasn't the time.

"Oh! That reminds me. Luna, your singing has gotten a lot stronger. You must've been practicing." Ace watched her expressions for answers.

"Oh! No, I haven't sang at all since I promised you," she murmured. He could tell she was a little worried about the promise. "I haven't sang since we were kids so I guess it just grew stronger like the rest of me. To be honest, I thought I could distract them enough for you guys but when I started I could feel it so much stronger and the music just took over. You know how I always get with music. I had no idea it would be so strong!" She was speaking quietly.

"Whoa whoa little sis," Ace soothed, "It's ok. You did great. I'm so proud of you for fighting back. I'm the one who should apologize," Ace spoke back softly. "I knew singing was an important part of you and I was selfish and asked you to hide it because I was worried for you. It must have hurt you to lock away your music for so long and not only that but I cut off part of your strength. I'm sorry. But now, everyone knows so you don't have to hide anymore. Everyone will know soon enough so you can train it and use it to be as strong as you can be. You know what can happen now so you have to be careful but you know the consequences now and I know you'll be fine now." Ace grinned as her face lit up.

"I'll get stronger! I'll get so strong that you and Luffy won't ever have to put yourselves in danger to save me ever again," she grinned.

"I'll drink to that!"

"Did someone say drink?"

"No one was talking to you, shitty moss head!"

"You wanna fight, curly brow?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have no plan for updating since I have to write whenever I have time. This story might be going a different way than people expect but hopefully this chapter will be interesting for everyone. Introducing some more music, characters, and hopefully answer some questions you might have. ALSO, I encourage any questions, comments, or advice. Getting reviews would encourage me to try to bring out chapters quicker but mainly I want the reviews so I can know if there is anything I missed or if the story is reaching the readers the way I want it to. Also, if you have any specific song or story ideas you would like to see added in, review it and if I like it, I might find a way to add it in. Since One Piece does not belong to me, any thing mentioned in my story does not necessarily correlate with things in the One Piece world. This chapter turned out longer than I planned so I cut it in two.

During the trip to Sabaody Luna got to know a little more about Luffy's crew but mostly she wanted to spend the time with her brothers, knowing that they would be separating once they reached the island. To tell the truth, Luna planned on just following wherever the wind took her so to speak. The three of them were free spirits, but Luffy and Ace were both focused on a purpose and Luna was content to follow wherever her impulsive nature took her. She wanted freedom, just like Luffy and Ace, but her true dream was one she had only ever told her brothers in the dead of night in a whisper. She would like to go on adventures and have fun until that time for her dream came.

When they finally reached Sabaody, Luna knew more about Luffy's crew and she was happy he had such a great crew. She liked them but she still hadn't completely relaxed around them. It usually took a lot more time for her to completely trust people. Although she still couldn't relax completely, she was loosening up enough that she started fighting Ace and Luffy for food and joking with the rest of the crew. By the time they docked, everyone had tried to convince her to join or at least travel with them a bit longer.

"Alright, how about this? If I don't find a crew or somewhere I belong during my adventures, then I will come join your crew." Luna smiled at the cheers her statement received.

Everyone parted as the strawhats gathered around Nami, listening to her orders and waiting for distribution of money. Luna could hear them talking about waiting for some friends to show them around but Luna was distracted from the conversation as Ace came to stand beside her staring out at the water.

Ace turned to her seriously, "How did you get captured, LuLu?"

"Don't call me that," she grumbled quietly but it lacked heat even though it was true. Lu was fine but for some reason LuLu sounded so much more..girly, and she was convinced Ace called her that because he knew she hated it. It was a weak attempt to distract Ace from the topic but she knew Ace was one of the only people this never worked on.

Ace smiled briefly, proving her theory correct, she grumbled inwardly until his face grew somber again. "If it was Luffy getting captured I would understand but it's not like you to even draw attention to be able to be captured. What happened?"

One look at his face proved that she wouldn't get out of this but how would she tell him? Knowing him, he would run off in vengeance but that was what she was trying to prevent the first time. She sighed. Trying to think in circles of what would happen would only make things worse. It would be best to just spit it all out and then work on convincing him to see things her way.

"I was captured by Blackbeard, Marshall Teach," she said quickly. "Ace, listen!" she grabbed Ace's arm as he was already getting angry. She tried to calm him down enough to listen to her. "You have to listen to me, ok? I'll tell you what happened but if I do you have to promise me to listen to what I tell you to do, ok?"

Ace breathed out in an attempt at calming before nodding. "Ok, I'm listening," he said seriously.

So she told him everything about her search for Ace, finding Blackbeard, discovering his terrifying devil fruit power, and turning herself in. She could see him getting angry again but she suspected it was at her this time.

"Ace," she sighed, "You don't understand. He thought the fight was a test so I was mostly fine since it wasn't life or death but if I had tried to fight or run for real the fight would've turned very real. Listen, you and Luffy should be safe from him now. He only seemed to want the warlord position and he was given that already so he has no reason to chase after Luffy or you anymore and we both know he isn't one to go through extra effort if it isn't necessary. So, promise me you won't go near him or fight him. Ace, promise me you won't try to get revenge or justice or whatever the hell you're calling it is."

Ace clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Hell no! I'm gonna kill that bastard! First Thatch, then almost my brother, and he almost got my sister killed! I'm gonna kick his ass, then I'm gonna kill him and throw his heart to the bastard government officials," Ace growled.

Normally that would be a sight she would love to see but right now it terrified her because she was scared her almost execution would be for nothing. "Shut and listen, Portgas D. Ace! I got myself captured and almost executed to save both of you! I was going to die and I accepted that because I was scared for both of you! I was captured, beaten in prison, and almost killed in front of everyone as some kind of entertainment and if you go after him it will make all of it worth nothing! It will make all of my pain and sacrifice completely useless! If you do that, Ace, I swear to every god there is that when you are captured or killed I will come get you out even if it kills me. This isn't a power you can fight against! I'm not saying he goes free forever, I'm just saying we wait until he's weak and after we have found a weakness in that power of his. Then we can take him out, but not alone! So, promise me!" Luna held her breath and hoped it worked.

Ace studied her face and seemed to dislike what he found. "Fine," he reluctantly accepted. "If you're so worked up about this then I'll save my vengeance but I will take him down. I guess I could learn to use some more patience. I should tell pops about what you said anyway."

Luna smiled widely as Ace hugged her. The truth was she didn't care about any pain caused to her and with warning Ace might have had a better chance of beating Blackbeard instead of being caught off guard but she wouldn't take that risk. She might not care about her own pain but she knew trying to convince Ace of anything like this wouldn't work unless she convinced him that Luffy or her were in danger.

There was one more thing she needed before she would be able to go explore the island. Well, it wasn't a necessity and most people probably wouldn't go through all of the trouble (like Luffy and his crew apparently) but Luna was always more cautious. She did love the element of surprise. She whispered for her favor in her brother's ear. She didn't feel comfortable enough to ask a favor of Luffy's crew and there was no way she would ask Luffy to run a favor. She wasn't stupid and she knew he would get distracted before doing what he was told.

Ace grinned at her and said he would hurry but he gave her a pouch of money before running off. She hadn't asked for money but she had needed some since hers had been taken by Blackbeard before he handed her over to Marines. She hated to ask for things like that so she hadn't mentioned it but she was grateful Ace had been thoughtful enough to give her some anyway. It's not like it would have been a necessity anyway. She would've just stolen some on the island even though it takes more effort and risk. Hey, she might not like asking from family but she doesn't even know those strangers so she has no problem stealing from them.

Luna made her way to her little brother. They were all going separate ways soon and she wanted a goodbye in case she didn't see him on the island after this. Hopefully Ace would be able to find what she needed and be back soon. "Luffy."

Luffy turned to her and grinned widely and wrapped her in a tight hug with his arms wrapped around her several times. "Don't forget your promise, ok?"

Luna smiled sadly. She didn't want to say goodbye. Each of her brothers made her feel loved in different ways. Ace made her feel safe and understood. Luffy made her feel safe in a different way, as if they were in their own bubble that no one could penetrate. "I'll miss you, bubba, so don't stay away for so long this time ok? Send me a message or find me sometime."

Luffy chuckled in that carefree way that always made her happy. "Ok. I'll be waiting for you to join my crew, ok!" It was more a statement than a question.

Luna let go of the hug but Luffy held on. "Luffy, I didn't say I was joining your crew!" she laughed.

Luffy laughed again but then his face grew serious in a rare display. "I don't know how you ended up there and I don't care. But I'll kick your ass if you ever give up again. I'll always come for you. When I become King of the Pirates I'll be even stronger and then I'll never let you get taken again, ok?" Luffy's face stayed serious, waiting for her reaction and it almost brought tears to her eyes.

Hell no, she has cried enough so instead she forced herself to laugh. "Ok. Then when you become King of the Pirates, I'll let you protect me, ok?"

Finally his smile came back. "Alright!" Luffy let her go and wandered off, she suspected to complain to someone about wanting to explore. Just then, Luna could see Ace making his way back to the ship. She could see the bags and bounced slightly in excited anticipation.

"Alright. Found what you wanted so you can see if it's good enough." Ace grinned at her.

She looked in the bag that held a long black cloak with a large hood that would come down over her face. It was perfect to hide her. She did just escape from the marines and everyone knew Sabaody was so close to tons of marines so it would be best to be careful. If someone recognized her and reported her it would cause problems for everyone. Just to be safe she also asked for a brown haired wig since her hair was so noticeable. Perfect. She put on the cloak and long haired wig. The wig even had long bangs that fell into her face so it might help hide her eyes.

Under the cloak she was wearing cargo pants and a thin, long sleeved shirt which Ace had also picked up for her. She loved baggy clothing and the pants were so perfect she didn't want to ever take them off but the shirt fit a little too well. She pouted a little, knowing that Ace probably bought one that looked like it would fit tightly on purpose. Oh well, she was wearing a cloak so it would be fine since no one could see it.

She was bouncing in place, excited to explore now. She felt much more confident now that she was hidden. It might sound odd to others but knowing that no one else (besides the crew) knew it was her made her feel much better about walking around a place like this where it would be easier to sneak by like this.

She looked around but the others were talking so she decided to sneak off the ship. She had already said goodbye to Ace and Luffy and she hated the awkward 'Ok we said bye now do we just walk off or awkwardly walk together' moments. She smiled as she escaped, unseen except by Ace of course, and made her way towards where she assumed the shops were. She wandered awhile trying to find some clothes shops that weren't too expensive or gaudy. It briefly passed her mind to ask someone but the thought was quickly passed by without actually considering it. She wasn't one for talking to strangers randomly like that. She was just much more paranoid and kept to herself for that but her paranoia did help her to be careful and keep her safe usually.

"Oh look, that one has normal clothes," she mumbled to herself. She walked over to the shop to check their prices and passed a crew on the way. Without moving her body, she kept her eyes on them. She couldn't help but think one seemed familiar, probably the captain. Ah! Captain Kidd! She usually tried to keep an eye on bounty posters in case it came in handy on her travels as well as any rumors about fellow pirates she might meet. That had kept her out of trouble more than one might think. It helped to know if a particular pirate had a habit of treating women as inferior (and thus underestimating them) or if someone hated certain types of things. She could use all those things to her advantage.

Despite what people might think, she didn't often have to fight outright even though she had a high bounty. She was good at observing and sliding into a person's weakness before they knew. This is of course left her at a major disadvantage if someone equally dangerous happened to lock onto her and keep an eye on her but that hadn't really happened yet. She supposed it was because she was so good at sliding under peoples radar that most never caught on.

Eustass Kidd glanced her way but must have dismissed her quickly as he went back to arguing with his crewmates about finding a bar. Luna smirked. That was precisely why she loved this so much. It was so easy to observe and be overlooked but for now she had to get more clothes since she had nothing anymore so she dismissed the Captain herself and walked into the shop.

"Ah, excuse me, do you have any sales going on?" she asked the only salesperson there. A small young lady came over to her, pushing her glasses up her face.

"Welcome! Um, yes I think we do. Sorry, I just got here," the young lady was easily flustered it seemed with a small red blush across her nose.

Luna smiled kindly. "It's fine. I'm just trying to save money so I wondered if there are any deals here I can get. If not, could you tell me where the cheapest clothes shop might be?"

The young woman practically beamed. "Well, we have this sale on these racks that are thirty percent off."

These prices were ridiculous but Luna had noticed that everything on this island seemed to be expensive probably because it was such a popular tourist spot. "I'm afraid even thirty percent off is more than I would like to pay since I'm trying to stretch my money you see," Luna frowned sadly. She did really like these clothes more than the other shops she had seen too.

The girl, whose tag said Camery, bit her lip and looked around. She leaned in and said softly, "Well, I'm not supposed to sell these but the little old lady who owns this shop never sells the old season clothes. She says it would give the shop a bad look if they had old trashy things in the store so she just tosses all the old season things in back and then she just destroys them and throws them out. She hasn't thrown out the last batch yet and she wouldn't even notice if some sets were missing as long as there is still some back there for her to toss." Camery beamed again. "I can sell those to you at a major discount as long as you don't tell anyone but you seem nice so I'm sure you won't."

Luna blinked, taken back a little. Wow, this girl trusted easily. Luna smiled at the girl gratefully, "That would be great, thank you!"

Camery took her to the back and showed her the clothes to pick from which were just fine in Luna's opinion. With a nice haul, Luna had enough for a new wardrobe. Instead of using several shopping bags, Luna bought a backpack with a lot of pockets and folded everything into it for easy carrying. The balloon thing everyone had going seemed great but Luna couldn't help but be paranoid that if a quick fight or run happened then it would get lost. She felt safer with a backpack anyway.

As Luna was leaving the shop, she turned one last time and bid the kind girl goodbye. It had taken way too long to do that shopping. Luna hated shopping usually, especially clothes shopping and she had only done it now cuz she was out so she was unbelievable happy that she was done and could relax now.

Luna wandered around observing what the islands had to offer for a little while. She came across people bowing and cowering once and quickly hid in an alley where she could see out but not be seen. Anything that had all the townspeople acting like that posed to be a problem. That's when she saw the celestial dragons walking down the street and she hissed in anger through her teeth. She would just love to slice people like that into tiny little pieces.

The man was riding on top of a human man and hitting him all the while yelling at his inability to go faster. Those people made her sick. She knew what would happen if she was to attack one and she couldn't take on an admiral and army herself. That was the only reason she didn't do anything, although she did think through possible ways she could get payback silently without anyone pinpointing her. Watching this was just angering her even more. She hated the nobles like that and wanted to just slaughter them all. Luna growled as they finally passed and she decided to turn down the alley and go the opposite way of the way she had been going.

She wandered in that direction through trees and thought about what the state of this island must be like for everyone else with the celestial dragons here. She finally reached a building but it didn't seem to be anything interesting for her so she turned to leave when she saw someone familiar looking going into the building. She had nothing better to do and was bored so she followed. Walking into the building she noticed it was the human auction house and she gritted her teeth but she kept walking. Well, she always been more attracted to horrible situations. Some said she had a penchant for trouble, just like her brother Luffy. They always laughed it off, because it was true. None of the good entertainment came from boring situations after all.

She passed through the people and snuck to see empty seats. She found an empty seat right behind where the celestial dragons would sit (if they came) which she assumed was on purpose because why would anyone in their right mind sit there. She would. She kept her hood over her face just as it had been all through town, better safe than sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

The auction started but some celestial dragons showed up and she watched them closely from her seat, safely from under her hood. She hated their attitudes but she reminded herself to keep watching everyone else. The pompous ass on stage introduced another 'slave' and she watched the people bid. Suddenly she heard a family voice softly from the back of the room that she knew she wouldn't have heard if there hadn't been a lull in chatter briefly while they got ready for another person on stage.

Luna turned her head barely, trying to see the back of the room without letting people see her moving too much. There were member of the strawhats here and they seemed to have paddles for the auction. What were they doing? During her perusal she noticed that Captain Kidd was standing in the back with some of his crew also, but she had known he was hanging around here somewhere since she had seen a member of his crew come in here before she followed. She also noticed another slightly familiar face. Studying the face closely for a moment, she realized it was Trafalgar Law, another supernova. There was a lot of big people here.

Law was one person she didn't have much information on and she could only assume that it must be because he was as careful as she was so she was curious about him. She was especially curious about his power which she also couldn't gather anything specific about. The only thing she managed to gather was more in depth than most had on him but even that was only enough to make her insanely interested in seeing it.

Luna had turned her eyes away from Law and glanced around one last time to see if she missed anyone else interesting but she felt prickly as if she was being watched. She glanced around again and her eyes stopped on Law who was now staring at her with a straight face. She couldn't control her reaction fast enough and her eyes widened before she pulled her face blank. A normal person would have missed it completely but Law was far from normal and lived up to his reputation. He smirked at her after noticing her eyes widen. Instead of turning away he continued to watch her.

Ok, has she mentioned that she likes being hidden? That includes hating being watched because honestly it just goes hand in hand. She tried to keep a blank face but he was making her nervous. The way he was smirking (and was his smirk growing?) made her paranoid that he somehow knew it was her. Which was impossible. That's impossible, don't be stupid, Luna. There was absolutely no way for him to put together who she was. She had gone through extra trouble with the cloak and the hair. He was probably just trying to creep out someone, maybe because he must have noticed her looking earlier, right?

Right. It was still unnerving her. The staring. She had already turned forward but she could feel it. No, he has better things to do than stare at random strangers, right!? So, her paranoia must be kicking in overdrive. Maybe it's a side effect of being almost killed. So, she would just look without moving the rest of her, very carefully, and check to make sure he wasn't looking anymore. Then she would be able to feel better. Her eyes once again met Law's amused brown eyes and she saw his smirk widen again. Her eyes widened and she snapped her head forward again before she could control her reactions. Agh!

'That wasn't obvious at all!' she thought sarcastically. The thing is, it wouldn't have been obvious at all to anyone else but she couldn't help but feel that Law must be getting a kick out of it. Maybe he's bored. She knew she was tense but she couldn't seem to make herself appear any less tense until she knew there was no one watching her.

In all the distraction (stupid Trafalgar Law) she had failed to notice a mermaid being brought out! Luna gasped quietly. She had never seen a mermaid but she had wanted to meet them and talk with them. She was incredibly interested and curious about them but she knew all the stories about Sabaody and she knew whoever bought the poor mermaid wouldn't be kind. With the interest in the mermaid though, she felt the gaze finally leave her and she breathed a sigh in relief.

Of course, if things are going relatively smooth, then you can expect Luffy to make an entrance, a rather loud entrance too. Things made more sense all of a sudden and she felt almost bad that she hadn't known what was going on. But if she started to feel bad, then she reminded herself that her brother let his mermaid and fishman friend come onto this island! Ok, this was Luffy and he probably didn't know but all pirates usually knew the stories about this place and it was dangerous for mermaids here!

A shot rang out and Luna turned her head to make sure it didn't hit Luffy or his crew but she saw the fishman had been shot. Honestly, she wished she could feel bad about it but she didn't know him at all so she quietly resolved to give herself more empathy lessons later. Really, Luffy had always been a better person than her but you know what? She was a pirate so she didn't need empathy lessons. But Luffy, oh he was furious and she knew then that things were about to get so interesting. For a moment she thought of the consequences with the army and admiral but after looking at Luffy's face she waved the thought away. Who cares? It would be completely worth it and she really hated those bastards!

Luna smirked but she stayed seated and watched Luffy as his friends tried to hold him back. Pssht, yeah good luck, he's a stubborn one. Her attention was taken away by the older male Celestial Dragon in front of her as he commented. He seemed more dangerous. The man standing seemed more like a child but the one in front of her was making a comment about taking care of Luffy and the others. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth fell into a growl silently.

She wasn't Luffy and she wouldn't fight them outright but that didn't mean she couldn't do something. She had an idea but she wasn't sure it would work. It was worth a try. She had been surprised that her singing was so strong before but she really needed to train it. Until she learned to train it better, maybe she could sing quietly. Everyone was starting to panic but she was closest to the man in front of her and if she did this right, no one might even know what was happening.

She thought about the bastards in front of her and how they made her feel. She felt music vibrate in her chest and rise from her throat but she struggled for a moment in order to keep it quiet. In an attempt to keep her voice in a whisper, the words rushed out in a growl.

"I cannot take this anymore.

Saying everything I've said before."

Unlike last time, she could tell the music wasn't affecting him yet but at least the whisper worked. No one else could hear her or paid her any attention as she continued to sing straight to the Dragon in front of her.

"All these words they make no sense.

I find bliss in ignorance.

Less I hear the less you'll say.

You'll find that out anyway.

Just like before."

As luna sang to the man, unknown by everyone else, Luffy had reached the man in the isle and punched him sending him flying. Suddenly, the room erupted into chaos and Luna smiled. They wanted to escape but there was too much traffic and people were trapped in here, panicking. It was the perfect atmosphere for her music.

"Everything you say to me…

Takes me one step closer to the edge.

And I'm about the break!"

Finally the atmosphere must be helping because her music was finally working its way into the Celestial Dragon. She could see him freeze where he had been handling a gun and he shook for a moment. It was a small change but she had been watching for any small difference and it was the only reason she noticed.

"I need a little room to breathe…

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge.

I'm about to break!"

She watched the Dragon begin to clench his fists and breathe harshly. She was so curious to see how this would turn out.

"I find the answers aren't so clear.

Wish I could find a way to disappear.

All these thoughts

They make no sense.

I find bliss in ignorance.

Nothing seems to go away.

Over and over again.

Just like before…"

Luna only gave a brief moment to watch Luffy as him and his crew tried to tear down the building and rescue their friend. She would leave that to them. She was just having her own fun after all and she knew he didn't need her help right now.

"Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge.

And I'm about to break!

I need a little room to breathe...

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge.

I'm about to break!

Everything you say to me…

Takes me one step closer to the edge.

And I'm about to break!

I need a little room to breathe…"

Luna wanted to see the Celestial Dragons face but knew she had to stay put. She heard him growl and bang his fist fists down over and over. The music was working, even slowly, but she just hoped it was strong enough to do more because it was time to finish it. Everyone else was paying attention to Luffy and the others so she pretty much had free reign but she didn't want anyone to catch onto what she was doing.

"Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to..

Break!"

Luna dropped her voice deeper and put all the anger she felt into the next part of the song, hoping it would work but not enough to capture everyone else's attention.

"Shut up when I'm talking to you!

Shut up!

Shut up!

Shut up!

Shut up when I'm talking to you!

Shut up!

Shut up!

Shut up!

Shut up!"

The man in front of her was getting angrier and angrier as he watched the fights and the music unknowingly slipped into his head while he was busy giving his attention away. He gripped the gun tighter that he had fingered earlier.

"I'm about to break!

Everything you say to me…

Takes me one step closer to the edge.

And I'm about to break!

I need a little room to breathe…"

Luna watched and a large crazy smile wanted to break out on her face as the man lifted up the gun he had been clenching. She realized though, that this would bring more attention to the man and if all the attention was on him she would be easily spotted so she rose quietly amid all the confusion, confident that no one would notice her in all of the chaos. She was just another stranger trying to escape the fighting. She continued singing softly to the man as she walked away heading to the edge of the room. It wouldn't do to leave and miss the rest of the show after all so she would go stand by the wall. She sang to him while she walked, confident that now the music was in his head, he would still hear it while she was close and by the time the song ended she would be moving further away in case of attention.

"Cause I'm one step closer to the edge.

I'm about to break!

Everything you say to me…

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break!

I need a little room to breathe…

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge.

And I'm about to…

Break!"

As her last line passed her lips with her head down slightly so no one could see her, she heard two gunshots ring out and there was silence for a minute as she reached her destination and turned, leaning against the wall.

She looked around to take in what had happened while her back was turned to the action. She had to pull her hood down more in an attempt to hide the large smirk that she couldn't hold back when she saw the Man still holding his gun out with a look of horror and confusion on his face. The smoking gun was facing directly at his own chest where it appeared that he had shot his daughter on stage and then turned the gun on himself. The man fell over holding his chest. Luna glanced on stage and saw the woman Celestial lying in a growing puddle of blood and it looked like she had been about to shoot the poor mermaid but was stopped in time.

The silence was broke suddenly as the normal people who remained, screamed in confusion. Luna loved the chaos as it kept attention so divided and she made sure to keep herself huddled to the wall. There were others trying to hide or escape so she wasn't out of place. Luna watched from below her hood as Luffy's crew and some others began to question what happened but there was no evidence there besides the fact that the old man had suddenly shot his daughter and then himself.

"Huh, well isn't this interesting," a voice spoke from the shadows on stage, stepping further to the light and being followed by a giant man.

The man deemed as Raleigh was obviously very powerful and sent out haki that dropped almost everyone to the floor. Luna didn't like this very much though since it gave her a lot less people to take attention off of her. As Raleigh talked to Luffy and removed the slaves cuffs, Luna glanced around to see who was left standing.

Captain Kidd, no surprise really. Luffy and all of his crew were left which also didn't surprise her but the giant man behind Raleigh was also left standing so he must be relatively strong too. Then her eyes came to rest on Law's crew and found their captain to be staring at her already. The way he was watching her was like before but even more intense.

Her eyes widened again and she held her hood down. He hopefully shouldn't even be able to see her face but then why was he grinning at her like that? There was no way he knew. Gods, what was it about that man that made her so paranoid. She hadn't even met him officially yet but she already felt like he knew her.

Luna tuned back into the conversation after hearing Captain Kidd's voice.

"I don't need any old geezer to fight my battles for me."

"Haha. Well, what I would like to know is what happened over here," Raleigh said as he examined the Celestial's but found nothing suspicious.

"It is incredibly odd, isn't it? But no one saw anything suspicious," Robin spoke up.

Luna watched from under her hood and saw Law glance at her briefly with a smirk once more. No way in hell.

"Perhaps he was..seduced into doing that?" Law pulled his cap over his eyes and smirked.

That damned smirk. Who the hell was he to think he knew everything? Except he did seem to know almost everything, but that was beside the point and in fact it only made it worse! She really wanted him to be wrong so the smirk would be wiped away. Stupid smug smirk. For some reason this guy was really getting under skin but she hadn't even met him yet!

"Eh, seduced? Well, I don't know anyone or anything that could do that, do you?" Raleigh spoke up but his glance around the room resting on her made her feel like he knew more than he said also.

"Mmm, I believe there is at least one capable of such a thing. Siren, I believe?" Law responded glancing up the others again before eyeing her reaction.

Luna didn't have any chance of stopping the reaction. She jerked her head up in shock and looked at him in complete astonishment with her mouth slightly open as she breathed in a gasp. And her reaction obviously proved something to Law because he grinned before looking back to the rest of the room.

Captain Kidd burst out in loud laughter. "Siren? Everyone knows those are myth right? I mean the legend of siren was started because people who didn't know any better called mermaid's the siren of the sea and they carried voices that could sing or talk and lead sailors to their own death with their beautiful voice. But we know now it was just mermaids they were talking about, not to mention there's no secret power of a mermaid's voice except the ability to talk to sea animals. I mean, even the fishmen and mermaids themselves say they're just myth."

Raleigh stroked his chin as he spoke, "Siren hmm? Well, I certainly don't see any mermaid like person here except Camie here and she is definitely not a Siren."

"What!?" Kidd sputtered, "You're acting like that's logical! Are you saying Siren's exist? If they're real, how come no one has seen any!?"

"Well, even among dwellers of the sea, Sirens are the most withdrawn and reserved species I've ever had the pleasure to meet. As a matter of fact, on our travels, we saw many things and people but we only ever met one siren. That's how withdrawn they are. They keep to themselves and are very happy to be thought of as a myth since it keeps people from searching them out." Raleigh mused.

Law had been watching Luna's reactions and while her shock was gone, she was still upset. She didn't appreciate hearing people talk that way. She knew that they weren't saying anything bad but instinctively it seemed to grate on her nerves. "Yes, there's no other here that could pass as a full siren but perhaps there is a..half siren? Isn't that right, miss siren?" Law smirked at her again.

That..that..ugh! He was making her so frustrated! What kind of person would figure that out so quickly!? Ok, she knew that someone from the marines would end up putting it together after her display but she had hoped it would take longer or that they would come up with some other explanation. Ace had already warned her that people would figure it out now or at least guess and she would be in danger.

"Eh, half siren here? Well isn't that an honor. I didn't think there was such a thing in the world any more since they are known as forbidden among human and siren alike. I believe we were told that even if a half breed was strong enough to be born (since birth for half breeds was considerably more likely to end in death of infant) they would be killed or left to die alone. Sirens were incredibly reserved even in that way."

Listening to him talk, Luna grew more rigid and angry. Her teeth sharpened in her mouth. Yes, it was one of the only things she inherited from her siren mother besides her singing voice (well, she can't count looks because she has no idea). If she got incredibly angry or lost control, her teeth would sharpen to a deadly point, which she assumed sirens used to feed on stronger food source. She learned to control it early in life though and she never used it because it would bring too much attention. Looks like that doesn't matter now does it? The way he was talking made her want to attack. A deep part of her brain knew he must be testing someone (her?) to see if it was true but she couldn't bring herself to think about that and she was about to attack when a voice spoke up.

"Shut the hell up before I kick your ass!" a furious voice echoed. Luna snapped out of her growling anger where she realised she had stepped forward ready to attack. Her teeth shrank back as well as her body as she found Luffy who had strolled forward standing somewhere between her and the others. Her eyes widened.

She had been so consumed with everything else going on that she had forgot he was close by and of course he knew what she was. When Law had mentioned siren, Luffy had heard and knew they must be talking about Luna. He had searched the room with his eyes and found her against the wall and watched her get upset as they talked about her indirectly. He wouldn't stand for anyone upsetting his sister.

"And who the hell are you? And is that a polar bear in a orange jumpsuit?" Luffy tilted his head studying the others.

Luna snorted in almost laughter. Leave it to Luffy to get distracted so easily. Well, she couldn't complain since she was usually the same way.

"Oh, my mistake. Sorry sorry! I meant no disrespect of course. I was merely curious since I didn't think they existed." Raleigh smiled gently. "So is that true then?"

"Yes, Miss Siren, please enlighten us," Law smirked smugly although she could've sworn she saw him briefly glare towards Raleigh. What reason would he have for that though? She must've seen wrong.

Luna growled and stepped forward beside Luffy. "You!"

"Yes, me?" Law tilted his head back and stared at her with the ever growing smirk.

That was getting so annoying! "You..ugh," she grumbled softly. She jerked the hood down off her head since it really didn't matter anymore. "How did you even know who I was?" she was not pouting. This wasn't the time for pouting. She was mad, darn it, so she wasn't pouting!

Law grinned widely. "Well, I'm sure everyone saw the lovely performance at Marineford since they broadcasted it. Since you were taken with Strawhat it only made sense that you were here too. You also are known for your distinctive hair and eye color features. You did a fairly good job hiding your hair but your eyes are still visible when you look up. It was obvious from your actions and dress that you weren't a normal person here for the auction and that along with your eye color made it rather obvious to me."

"How is that obvious!" she grumbled to herself loudly. She spoke up a little louder and it occurred to her that Law and her were both ignoring everyone around them but she pushed that to the side. "How did you know what I am?"

"Like I said, we all saw the performance," Law said as if it should be obvious. Hell, to him it probably was.

That was probably what made him so dangerous and good at what he does. No one else, even other pirates, would automatically think something like that makes sense and then go with it. People tend to discount things unless they are given proof.

"Well, this has been fascinating, really, but I've got some Marine ass to kick. So if you sissy's are too scared to fight, then just sit back here and let me show you how it's done," a confident Kidd chimed in and turned heading outside.

At those words Luna could see Luffy and Law's faces both turn dark as they got up and went to walk beside Kidd. If she squinted her eyes and tilted her head, she could imagine three little children there arguing about who's better.

"I'm gonna do it, so you just stand back."

"I don't need anyone's help so stay out of my way."

Then Law turned his head slightly and smirked at her once more and the image of children was completely gone.

Nope. There was so much nope nope that she wasn't going to even think about it. She was done.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long for this update! Like I said last time, I had no schedule for updating since I am only able to update when I can. If you have any ideas or anything about the story, feel free to tell me! Even if I don't respond soon, I will eventually get it. Thank you so much to the few who are reading my story and are possibly following! Also, a Thank You to my one reviewer! You're awesome!

Sometime in the moments after the three captains left, the old man had come close to Luna, well, as close as she would let him and hissing softly when he got too close. She might've still been a bit peeved about his little speech a minute ago. Okay, probably more than a bit. She wasn't one to forgive and forget grievances after all. She didn't just hold grudges, she nurtured them. Therefore, when he kept sidling closer, she found herself hissing softly in warning and her teeth sharp in her mouth. Unfortunately, this seemed to have no effect on the man casually relaxed next to her.

"I apologize for any offense I might have caused. It's been quite a long time since I have seen a siren and I thought half sirens were completely non existent. I was actually just trying to see if it was true." He smiled kindly.

Luna furrowed her brows in confusion. This man was disconcerting to her senses. She wanted to be angry at him but there was just something about his energy (or aura or power, something) that was almost soothing to her. His calmness seemed to sooth her in a way that she felt should make her paranoid but she could tell he wasn't doing anything. It was incredibly odd. She tilted her head slightly with her furrowed brows, studying him.

The man laughed freely. "You know you look a lot like that siren I met so long ago! Call me Rayleigh." Rayleigh's face turned serious for moment, drawing Luna's attention more. "Feel free to tell me to mind my own business if you like but am I right in assuming you were raised human? As an apology for my dreadful manners I would be glad to answer any questions that I have the answers to concerning sirens.

"I know that information about sirens is incredibly hard to come by and out of that it is a lot of myth. It's almost impossible to pick out the truth unless you already know the truth. I would be happy to share the little knowledge that I do have."

Luna stared at him for a moment longer but he remained calm and warm. "Why would you want to offer me help though?"

Rayleigh laughed softly and watched her. "Like I said, I have to pay my apologies somehow." His eyes seemed to twinkle for a moment. "Well, that and I'm interested in how you have survived. You must be strong to have lived and I would regret it forever if I wasn't able to help someone with so much potential."

Luna couldn't think of how to respond to that so she stood, blinking at him as she wondered if he was serious. There was nothing pointing to him lying at all though and he seemed to be telling the truth.

"Like I said, I'm happy to answer any questions but don't worry about it right now. We do still have to get out of here after all. If you want to come back and see me, feel free to come find me at Shakky's Bar here. Obviously I don't have a lot of information but my captain and I, we were of course very curious about sirens when we met one all those years ago. My captain seemed to have befriended her and she answered a lot of our curious questions we had about sirens."

Luna thought about the offer but honestly she couldn't find a reason not to accept. Her anger and suspicion about this man had completely disappeared and she had no idea why. She nodded her head and tried to give a small smile, hoping he would take it for the acceptance it was. If his grin was anything to go by then he did.

They didn't have any more time to converse as Rayleigh left with the giant following and more people swarmed out. Upon exiting the building, Luna was shocked at the battle scene. There had been a lot of marines guarding the outside but the three captains had been able to take care of it. It was the site of Law bouncing a head around that grabbed her attention most. A head that..was still talking?! His power! Ohhhhh, she wanted to explore that so bad.

Before she could stop herself she found herself inching closer to Law to get a better look at the head screaming. Her mouth fell into a little o as she studied it. Suddenly she remembered why she was supposed to stay further away from Law as he spotted her and smirked once again.  
"Well, if it isn't Miss. Luna. Is there something I can help you with or perhaps you just wanted to talk with me?" That stupid smug face was going to kill her.

"No," she glared at a random tree to the side briefly before curiosity took over as she watched the head. It didn't take but a second for her to crumble under the metaphysical weight and she tilted her head closer again once more in weakness.

"He's alive. How long would he live like that? Does it hurt? Can he feel the pain if a finger gets cut off or something?" She felt her mouth turning into a grin that was a little too interested. "I kind of want to break his nose to test it," she mumbled. Did that make her a bad person? Sadistic? Maybe a little? She sometimes (okay it was often) had to remind herself to play nice with others. She could never stand to see anything done to her loved ones but she couldn't care less about strangers that she'd never see again and sometimes she had to remind herself to think about them like..well..like people with feelings. 'Well, it was a work in progress' she thought as she reached for the head absently and pinched his cheeks hard and pulled them with her nails.

The head screamed again and she grinned widely. "That is such an interesting power," she laughed. During her moment of weakness she had forgotten about the very person that was making this possible until she heard a low, somewhat dark chuckle. She jumped slightly and cursed herself for letting down her guard even if it was because of an interesting power.

"Well, you just keep surprising me, Miss Luna," Law's low voice rumbled through her and she felt a shiver travel her spine. He chuckled again.

She forced herself to glance at his face. His eyes were intensely focused on her and there was a grin on his face that suddenly made her miss the smirk. It was wide and dark with a hint of something dangerous. She had always had an unnatural affection for trouble.

Nope. She should get out now before she gets more curious about this man's..power. Because his devil fruit power was so..interesting. Of course.

"Nothing surprising about me really," she cleared her throat a bit nervously. "Well, I'd love to stick around a chat but I for one would like to get out of here because more marines show up." It looked like he was going to say something else so she ran off before she could get caught up in damned Trafalgar Law again. It didn't stop her from hearing the low chuckle that seemed to echo as she escaped.

Luna was forced to stop among the trees and think about what her next course of action would be. Now that marines were here for the pirates, her plan of action would have to change. She couldn't lay back and find another crew or ship now. She is in a rush to escape marines which means she needs off the island right now. She could take off to Luffy's ship since she just left him behind she didn't think the ship would be gone yet. It was that or try to lie low until everything passed and then head to Shakky's bar to take Rayleigh up on her offer.

No, that was too risky. That would be her normal course of action but she would have to rethink all of her normal actions now since her face would now be rather well known. Now that she should assume people would recognize her it would be too hard to hide from so many marines. With that thought in mind, she had no other choice but to turn in the direction she thought Luffy's ship was. Hopefully, it was still there. Looks like she'll be traveling with them a little longer anyway.

Luna ran through the trees and islands trying to swerve to avoid the occasional sounds of fighting she could hear coming from various directions along the way. Before she could make it further, something crashed through the way in front of her. Suddenly she found herself on the outer edges of an all out battle between the Kid pirates, the Heart pirates, and a giant what looked to be warlord.

"Oh my dear gods," she whispered as she started to slowly back up. She hadn't been involved or spotted yet so maybe if she was quiet she could escape before getting doomed to death like the rest.

"I'm starting to think you're trying to run into me on purpose, Miss Luna." Well, she was trying to escape before that low damn voice called out across the field. In her anger she forgot to try to run and she whipped towards Law angrily.

She was so close! She could've gotten out of here! She saw his face and, oh that little shit, he completely called her out on purpose! That little-

"Monkey D. Luna. Target acquired." Luna froze and looked at the new voice. There was Kuma aiming an attack right at her.

She looked back at Law and couldn't stop herself from hissing, teeth and all, "This is your fault!"

She ran to dodge the attack.

That infuriating voice spoke up again although slightly more winded this time. "Well, since you're now in the same situation as us, it would be best to help us defeat him quickly. If this drags on too long, it won't be good for us."

"There's something odd about him," Luna spoke up now that she was paying more attention to the Kuma now being attacked by Kidd. "I've done my research on the warlords but Kuma doesn't have any power that comes out like that! At least not that I've read about. His power is always used focused in his hands, not his mouth! So, what the heck is going on?"

"Yes, I've been wondering the same thing," Law agreed. It was the first time she had seen Law serious and it surprisingly made her much less on edge around him. She had been feeling edgy around him since she spotted him but somehow seeing him seriously focused on something else other than her gave her the ability to calm down somewhat.

With their joint efforts they were able to defeat Kuma. Until they ran into another and discovered that they were machines all along. They should have known, it was obvious that it wasn't the real Kuma!

When they finally finished the fight, Luna was exhausted and wasn't sure how long she could keep going. She wasn't as good at straight out fighting like the others were so it left her much more drained than normal. Her fighting really benefited from a more indirect point of attack. She could feel herself basically swaying where she stood but she felt someone grab her wrist to pull her along in a run. She didn't have the energy to argue or question anything right now so they just ran hoping they wouldn't run into any more marines. Even if they ran into normal marines, Luna wouldn't have the energy or mental capacity to fight them without losing immediately.

She must have blanked out because the next thing she realizes is being led onto a deck of what must be some ship and ushered inside amid a variety of sounds and shouts. She is led down a hall to a room that has a bed that looks remarkably comfortable right now. This is of course when she realizes just what exactly happened and who it was that dragged her along onto their ship. Law stood there in front of her looking a little worse for wear but somehow wearing that damn smirk again.

"It seems you're back with us again. I wondered if you were going to faint right on the battlefield."

She should be furious at that remark but all she manages is a small glare in her exhausted state.

"Welcome aboard my submarine, Miss Luna. We can discuss things later. I'm sure we will have plenty of fun getting to know each other since you will now be traveling with us." The grin was back on his face as he shut the door and left her alone.

Now she was stuck..at sea..with Law..on a fuckin submarine that was probably about to be on the bottom of the sea with no possibility of escape!

She fell onto her new bed already falling asleep.

Fuckin Trafalgar Law


End file.
